candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1166
| target = 70,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 67 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *With five colours, it is possible to make special candies. *Liquorice swirls are initially present, but can be cleared quickly, and do not spawn. *There are single jellies in two 3×3 isolated areas which require the use of special candies. As in level 621, candies do not spawn in these areas. *A single popcorn in the central column occupies a double jelly square, and blocks three double jellies above it: these cannot be destroyed by using vertical striped candies until the popcorn is destroyed. *A candy frog is provided to assist in clearing the jelly. *Mystery candies spawn which may assist or hinder the player's progress. Stars Strategy Clearing the popcorn in time is the hardest part of this endeavour, as three hits are required to clear it, followed by two hits to clear the jelly under it and above it. A dual strategy that makes efficient use of the candy frog and striped candies is the ticket to passing this level, along with a good dose of luck. *First, clear the bulk of the liquorice swirls, especially those near the frog, so as to have some room to manoeuvre. *Proceed by making and using vertical striped candies whenever possible. **These are especially needed in the centre column under the popcorn. **Moreover, try to choose vertical matches whenever possible, as this will cause any striped candies formed in cascade to have vertical stripes. *Simultaneously, try feed the frog: at least one Frogtastic will be needed to clear the level, most likely two. **Tip: Resist the temptation to move the frog to another column. The reason is that if you happen to use it in creating a vertical stripe, the frog itself will always take on the stripe, so it is most helpful if it is under the popcorn. **The first Frogtastic should be used to help pop the popcorn. To this end, move the frog back onto its starting square, directly beneath the popcorn, or onto one of the squares to either side, within range of the popcorn. Avoid placing the frog above the popcorn, as you will not be able to feed it there. For the same reason, do not use the first Frogtastic on one of the side-islands, unless the popcorn is already freed. **Use your second Frogtastic on whichever of the two islands looks most difficult to clear. *Mystery candies may provide striped candies, wrapped candies and colour bombs that allow for helpful combinations: **Watch for a possible striped + wrapped candy combination centred under one of the islands, which will clear those jellies completely. **Also watch for a possible striped candy + colour bomb combination, but before detonating it, ensure you have candies of the striped colour in strategic columns (under the popcorn and jelly in the islands). Trivia *The structure of the board looks like level 300 and level 621. *The shape of the board also looks like level 246 and level 1071 turned upside down. *The double jelly layout looks nearly similar to level 133. *This is the second level with both a candy frog and popcorn, but this is the first time when the frog appears at the start, not encased in chocolate. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery M-1166.png|Mobile version Level 1166 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with empty spaces